Your 'average' morning
by I am Onmy3dsandproud
Summary: Going to school every weekday was normal for Asano. The occasional kidnap attempts happened once or twice a month, so they were considered normal. But what happened afterwards was surely going to scar him for life. (Not actually as grim as the summary makes it!)
1. Setting the scene

"I'll call you afterwards."  
To say Gakushuu's timetable wasn't as intense as the Chairman would be half correct, for the boy didn't have only just 2 hours of sleep, nor did he have an intense reading of the world's newspaper articles.  
He did however attend extra curriculums, whether it would be early in the morning or after school and for a child of his age, would be just as important as a business meeting for an adult, because in every curriculum Asano attended he was the leader.

That meant everyone relied one him to co-ordinate the team.  
They relied on him to obtain victory.  
They relied on him to fix their mistakes.

He closed his phone and placed it inside his bag as he continued walking towards his destination.  
Normally he would take the car to school, but somehow, someone was able to climb over a fence and open the garage door to just steal some tyres, without being detected.  
It wasn't hard to walk to school and the Chairman had been called out of the country, for an important meeting which Gakushuu wasn't informed much about.  
What was he going to tell the Chairman about the tyres…

He wouldn't be back until tomorrow, but he'd need some sort of vehicle to pick him up, and if it wasn't the usual black car then he'd know something was up. He couldn't buy new ones because the Chairman would obviously know of money missing in his credit card, and that the tyres were brand new.  
Gakushuu huffed a bit over the predicament; the Chairman was going to say it was all Asano's fault for being unable to care for the house.  
Maybe after that he'd say that he was an incapable leader for he couldn't even protect the fort while he was gone and –

A hand tried to grab him into an alley way but failed as Gakushuu dodged… Barely.  
This was usual. Not on a daily bases but the occasional twice a month or maybe once every two months, kidnapping had been a part of Gakushuu life as soon as the news introduced him to being the Chairman's son.

The reason had always been either to get revenge on the Chairman through family means or they were lunatics wanting an intelligent child as their son. It was pathetic to say the least.  
Pulling his phone out as a weapon, he began dialling for the police.  
But the kidnappers had other ideas as they tried to knock the phone out of his hands. There were guns involved too.

He'd heard a trigger click then a bang.


	2. Not much happens

I'd like to thank:  
Crazyrabbit2  
Insanity Ignited  
Sweet-Devilish-Angel  
BlueSkyBlue  
Anisademongirl  
delicious sandwich  
Arren  
For reviewing!

Silver244  
Shiranai Atsune  
Meila0405  
Lucky zetta  
For following!

(Especially Crazyrabbit2 because she is amazingandnowordscanexplainhowhappyIamtosaythatshereadthisandhowshegavemeideasforthisstory and because she did all of it).

I'd like to avoid the use of swear words with Gakushuu's character and in my story despite me wanting to use them. So they'll be censored out with these '-'  
(For example:mother f-).  
There will be science in this chapter... Not that I am good at it, I just hope it's right.  
 _'These are thoughts. Gakushuu's thoughts.'  
_

* * *

They wanted him alive.

"Dude, you wasn't supposed to f-ing stab him"  
"I don't bloody care! So long as we get the money."

 _'So he was getting kidnapped for a ransom'_ , Gakushuu concluded. Blood slowly seeping through his school uniform, he briefly peered at where the knife wound was. Not life threatening, but the amount of blood pouring out was dangerous. He pressed against the wound and muttered a curse word as pain ejected throughout his body.

 _'At least they're arguing. But my uniform is ruined… These stain marks will be difficult to get rid of.'_

The arguing could've bought the ace time, to get up and knock the knife out of their hands, defeat them and get back with his life (with an injury to care for). But the sniper was still there; laying low was his best option.

Asano glance over at his phone which had been knock out of his hands (positioned behind the thugs) from a precise bullet shot, the collision of both metal objects activated his receptor (skin) which caused a chain reaction(CNS) and sending electrical impulses to the effector (being his muscle), said effector concluded that the best way to respond was letting go of the phone, his only way to communicate.  
What happened afterwards was not hard to explain.

In short, the guy in front of Asano yelling with the white mask -now dubbed as-, figured it'd be smart to move in to try and knock the phone out using a knife as well.  
The outcome was a stab wound and a headache Asano could barely tolerate.

Slowly from the sting of continuous pain footsteps echoed, a man in a suit walked over, it wasn't the chairman for sure despite the similarities in style of clothing and hair.  
A smirk rested on his shaved face, dark olive hair mistakable for black with a demonic height.  
"You got him? … Ah, who stabbed him?" Husky voice silenced the surroundings, even the birds seemed to stop chirping.  
"The f- twat there!" The teenager pointed towards the culprit.  
White Mask kissed his teeth,"I did the bloody job! You said nothin' about harming the captive."

Wrong move.

"Sorry?" Deceptive smile quickly hid the anger that transfigured from the response; all whilst he calmly strolled towards the perpetrator with the fake smile.  
All of a sudden, White Mask was bleeding. Knife embedded in the small intestines made him gasp, roll over and shrivel up in agony from the surprise attack.  
"I made it clear, didn't I? Any laceration to the body would be undesirable." The man bent down and stroked White Mask's hair.  
The smile offered as much comfort as the gesture did.

Blood. Asano's mind dived into flashbacks, the aftermath of his failure during the fight against Class E in the Poll competition swam around him; the feeling was the same.  
The urge to run, close his eyes, to do something other than watch the torture that made him cover his mouth with a hand instead.  
He saw it.  
The monster.

Brushing any dirt gained from bending down the attacker began to approach Asano.  
Sweat tried to calm the built tension as the Student President moved away every time a step was made by the madman.  
Alas, it was futile as the distance between them closed.


	3. The new guy is insane

I'll explain myself I swear!  
The reason why this chapter is so late is because I had exams, I tried to focus most of my attention to studying and doing well that I stopped writing.  
It is also because I was watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood while I wailed in pain because of how bad half my tests went.  
But you're probably not going to read this...

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited the story and followed it as well!  
Especially to those who did all three!  
Thanks to CrazyRabbit2 for giving feedback and support!

The person who is kidnapping Asano is my own character (Feel free to hate him).  
Sorry if Asano seems OOC.  
Let me just get back to what you all wanted.

* * *

Pain flared from his side whenever Asano moved, he winced in discomfort from the burning side and because the creep was smiling as he was back up against the wall.

"You're hurt." Fake concern masked his true emotion. He was ecstatic to have finally captured his prey. "Let me bandage it up for you."  
The stranger bent down to eye level with Asano, and began stroking his cheek.

"Keep your hands to yourself, paedophilia." Is what Asano would have said if his side wasn't stinging, the guy didn't have a knife in his pocket and if he wasn't shaking.  
Asano opted for slapping the man's hand away from his face instead of spitting those words into the olive haired man's face.  
"I guess you want the wound to get infected." Sarcasm coated his voice as he maintained his creepy smile. "Silly boy." He ruffled Asano's perfectly combed hair and the Ace could only glare in retaliation because the child kidnapper removed his hand as soon as Asano moved his to swat it away like a fly.  
Asano wanted to wash his hair, twice for good measure when this was over.

The psychopath casually tossed money over to the other crook who was with White mask (who was current losing a lot of blood);"You're dismissed." The man said while the crook look satisfied with the amount of money received and went off.

Someone, most likely a worker walked over addressing the freak with the name, "Master Guairen."  
That was when Asano realised who the guy was.  
How could he forget? Probably because of the amount of competitions he went to that they all seemed to blur into one whole mess too jumbled to be considered a memory, the certificates and trophies were the only proof in the Chairman's house that he had attended such an event.  
Now it was clear, the reason the man in front of him was doing this.

"You've seemed to have finally remembered me, Asano." Guairen sounded genuinely pleased.  
"I see you haven't changed." Asano was finally able to speak.  
"Nor have you. That attitude of yours is still charming as ever." He licked his lips.  
"Is this about your school losing against ours? I never pegged you to a sore loser; then again I should've known someone like you would use such underhand tactics to get revenge. After all, a coward like you would never face the Chairman head on." Sure Asano didn't love his father -but their relationship was improving after the fiasco of the final exam-, however he'd respected him enough to know he was a strong opponent (Asano would never say that out loud of course).

Guairen's face changed from the smile to disgust in less than a millisecond, fury seem to possess him as he raised a hand, Asano raised his arm to protect himself from a blow but it never came.  
Just as quickly as his face had changed to rage, Guairen's face reverted back to a smile; it was strained and to distract himself from the insult he straightened out his suit brushing away invisible dirt.  
 _'The Chairman is more composed than that.'  
_  
"You won't be saying those things once I'm through with you." _  
_He forced Asano to stand straight by yanking the arm that Asano used to defend himself, the tyrant purposely paid no attention to the growing blood patch on the Ace's uniform as he almost ripped off the boy's arm.

"I had always wanted a son. However, courting a woman took dedication and vows I wouldn't make. Therefore, I decided to create a school where I could teach other people's children and brainwash them into thinking my way thereby having hundreds of children who would think and be my own. Then I was challenged. Your school entered the same competitions that my school had won countless times and dominated us, in every entry I saw you leading." Disturbingly he licked his lips again. "I faced humiliation and constant letters from parents saying that their child were to move over to Kunugigaoka Junior High school. That was what ticked me off, I wanted to get back at the Chairman for stealing my children and that was when the idea hit me… What if I stole his only son and made him my own."

"Because trying to rip my arm off and kidnapping me makes me want to work with you."  
Guairen hummed a bit before instructing two guards to drag Asano to a vehicle and handcuff him.  
"Stop making it difficult for yourself." Guairen huffed through his nose as Asano troubled the two guards trying to cuff him, it took a few minutes but the order had finally been carried out.

Asano gave out an inaudible sound after being cuffed and started thrashing around ever so slightly to keep the guards from grabbing his shoulders, it ceased after a gun was pointed towards his leg.  
"Onward!" The suited tyrant cheerfully commanded.  
They took two steps before Asano forced a halt into their march.  
"What are you going to do about him?" Asano tilted his head towards White Mask due to his hands being cuffed.  
"Leave him to die. He has no use to me." The former Head teacher remarked, shrugging his shoulder.  
"Treat him."  
"Pardon?" Guairen was taken back, shock painted itself on his face and he almost forgot to reply, "You are in no position to order anyone around."  
"I'm merely making a deal. Treat him or I'll simply have to refuse your offer of treating me, I didn't know you wanted to be charged of murder. Your house is far from here is it not?"

Guairen laughed, "I'll play whatever game you're playing, but may I ask why, Asano Gakushuu?"  
"I don't like the sight of blood." The Ace stated.  
His mind instantly showed him gruesome images of his friends beaten in the Chairman's office.  
He hated the stench, hated the look of someone bleeding to death and he loathed being stabbed.  
Another guard suddenly magically appeared as the request was made, White mask was carried off to the limousine and hands pushed Asano forwards, handcuffs demoting him to a mere prisoner.

The Ace's heart hit reality, the thought of no one being able to save him. Would the Chairman ignore the meeting after hearing he didn't attend school, knowing that Asano's pride wouldn't allow him to miss a single day to achieve perfect attendance?

 **There was a lot someone could do in 2 hours.**

"Treat him in front of me, I don't trust you enough to keep a promise."  
The dark olive haired man kissed his teeth at the remark and snapped his finger to get his workers on treating the man; it only took around 15 minutes and compared to 2 hours that was 1/8 of the entire time and they even treated Asano.

"How are you going to make me work for you?" The answer was something Asano knew he was going to dread.  
"You finally asked!" His face filed with glee, as though he was a child waiting for their parents to say happy birthday to them.  
"Have you heard of, White torture?" Asano heart sank deeper but his face refused to bear emotion, but his skin paling was enough for the man to read how he truly felt.  
Guairen smirked at the reaction and continued for entertainment, "White torture is a type of psychological torture that includes extreme sensory deprivation and isolation. Carrying out this type of torture makes the detainee lose personal identity through long periods of isolation [1]. Isn't that beautiful?"

Asano's heart wouldn't stop smashing his chest. _'Would anyone find me or save me?_ ' The thought of a madman controlling him, using him and tormenting him made Asano shiver to the core, the walls that saved him from collapsing in fear against him father cracked again... (The poll competition's aftermath still tormented him.)

"Let's go, to your _new home_."

* * *

[1] I copied Wikipedia for the definition of White torture…

That's that... Another cliffhanger! The next chapter won't have a cliffhanger, I promise!  
The next chapter will be lengthy, stupid and maybe scarring.  
A new person will be appearing.


	4. Asano is not pleased at all

So you can skip and get to what I wrote.

I'm going on a holiday with my family, so don't expect anything for at least 2 months.

In fact make that until Christmas break because I'm starting school, I don't know when and I am terrified.

I'd like to think spring is nice and warm but for the sake of the story it is going to be cold, is it cold in Japan?  
For my sake the story's weather will accommodate to where I live, which means NO SUMMER AT ALL.

 **'These are the new person's thoughts'  
** _'These are Asano's thoughts.'_

I actually rushed this slightly so it might be sh-.

* * *

"Let's go, to your _new home_."

It had been 6 minutes into the car ride and Asano was already feeling sick of the colour white, because the limousine was white, the seat was white and even the person who stabbed him wore a white mask.  
The young ruler had to sit in the middle seat with Guairen on his right and another man with armed with a gun.  
"Sir, we may have a problem." One of the lesser being said, he received a nod to continue. "Phoenix hasn't answered his calls to know we've move on ahead without him, sir."

"I really don't care Zane; he can come by later if he wishes. After all, I need to reward the guy for shooting the phone out of the boy's hand… Why did the car stop?" He banged on the glass that sliced the car in half to get the driver's attention.  
"There's someone crossing the road sir… He just stopped in the middle of the road to pick up something. I think." Speakers relayed the message over.  
"Honk the car horns and tell them to move."  
"I-I did sir, they just faced the car and waved."

Guairen clicked his tongue reminding himself to remain calm, he pointed at Zane and instructed him to get out and pull him off the road if necessary because he didn't want to waste any time.  
 _'To lock me in a room and torture me until I become insane.'  
_ At most, 2 minutes passed by and there was shouting (it was believed to be the driver) as well as a gunshot.  
 _'Did they just shoot someone? Someone died?'_ The Ace suddenly felt the need to breathe.  
"Zane I said pull, not f-ing shoot them!" Guairen left the car but locked the door as soon as he left; Asano sat alone trying to control his breathing.

* * *

Smoke was all Guairen saw and flesh getting bruised was what he heard.  
The kidnaper put his hands in his pocket to have a hold on the hidden knife and prowled towards the sound ready to stab the person from behind, the sole reason for the murder was because they had halted his plan he couldn't wait to carry out.  
Revenge and murder were the only words left in the once successful man.  
Shadows finally manifested out from the smoke, one he could recognise because of the body size, the other shadow figure managed to beat Zane who was twice the newcomer's body size.

Then again, Guairen was pretty sure the child in the car could beat Zane and he knew not to underestimate anyone because of their height as professionals came in all sort of sizes.  
When close enough he lunged to kill. Bloodlust filled the atmosphere for a second.

The person wore a black coat with a hood that concealed his hair, a white medical mask that did the same for his face and Guairen didn't even get a chance to look at what coloured eyes the small male had because of the death grip on his arm that threatened to snap it like a stick behind his back as his face smacked into the hard concrete floor and he was forced to let go of his knife.  
Zane was up again and punched the male to protect his master's arm from breaking but the black hooded male expected this and swiftly flipped away, when the punch didn't connect it sent Zane tumbling a bit for his rage clouded his mind and when his face almost hit the face he used his hands to save himself only to be attacked again with an axe kick that knocked him out for good.

The observing adult had to give the short male credit because Zane wasn't someone easily beaten yet he'd been defeated by a mere child.  
Fingers brushed against a gun and in a quick movement the psychopath lifted the gun and selected his target pulling the trigger for the killing blow.

Nothing happened.

"Sorry, looking for this?" Back still turned towards the confused olive, he presented a gun in his hand and waved it around like a toy giving the trigger a pull when he pointed towards the ground near the olive haired man's feet to prove it was loaded with real bullets.  
Then what was the gun in his hand? The madman thought to himself, failing to see a pink bullet near the black hooded male.  
"No one is going to save you… Your sniper has been dealt with and your bodyguards are all knocked out, even your driver is out of commission."  
"What do you want?" Guairen asked, slowly moving towards his knife, "If it is money you want I have some."  
The masked assassin hummed as though considering the offer, "With more money I could buy more strawberry milk…"

"You can have it all, if you'd like!" Guairen lunged at the other male who was distracted by the thought of money, pathetic the olive haired thought as he closed the distance.  
The knife didn't sink into the boy's flesh; the backstabber's movement stopped midway body refusing to respond as he'd heard a loud clap and was instantly punched in the face knocking him out.

* * *

"What a pain." The masked man said taking off his hood to rub the back of his head revealing the red hair it concealed.

 **'I need to thank Nagisa after this for teaching me the stun clap…'** Karma thought to himself as he pickpocketed the fallen tyrant, duct taping the man's hands and feet together before taking both guns and throwing away all the real bullets from the loaded gun into the nearest local bin and taking back the anti-korosensei bullet that fired towards him because he didn't want this guy to know of Class E's secret.

The redhead straightened out his clothes and hid his gun into the bottom of his school bag (which he left on the floor) before unlocking the car and opening the door.  
Asano looked as though he had died in the inside and had accepted the fate that the weird suited guy was going to give him.

"I don't think this is your car, white doesn't seem to fit you."  
Asano's face sparked life once he saw the delinquent, eye widened from surprise and his breathing paused temporarily although his face soon reverted back to his usually look of superiority after he realised who opened the car door, "How the did you get here?"  
"If you want I can close the door and we can try this again" The saviour chuckled as he pretended to close the door, "Because you should be running into my arms crying 'my prince you saved me~!' princess."  
"May you close the door and leave my presence immediately Akabane."  
"I was kidding! Come on." The 'prince' held out his hand to help pull Gakushuu out of the car only to be ignored as the other male kicked him to get out of his way refusing his help even though he was still handcuffed.  
"It's considered rude to ignore someone's offer to help you." Karma stated as he pulled out the key for the handcuffs and began twirling it around his finger.

"It isn't if they have hidden intentions which you know of." Gakushuu said, "Just unlock the cuffs already!"  
"I thought you didn't need my help!" The joker slowly began walking backwards away from Asano.  
"Get over here you-" Then something caught Asano's attention, "That's how they got the tyres…"  
"What's that second place?" The assassin walked back over and looked at the knocked out driver.  
"Their driver is our driver as well, that's how he didn't set off the alarm for the car and passed security." Asano quietly muttered to himself as he pieced the puzzle together.  
"How long has he been working for you?" The red hair questioned looking genuinely concerned.  
"A few years, we knew him before we knew Guairen… I'm guessing he betrayed us for a better pay." Gakushuu answered.  
"That or blackmail, you can never really tell." Karma replied before having handcuff shoved towards his face. "I get it! Not even a please, so mean."  
"We need to leave before they regain conscious, so hurry up and unlock these."

Karma finally gave in, for he too did not want to get caught especially if he was the one who handed their butts to them.  
 **'They would kill me'** , Karma concluded in his own head as he threw away the cuffs keeping the key.  
"How did you even find me? What even happened out here?" Asano eyed the secret assassin suspiciously obviously wanting answers.  
"We should move first." Karma tried to avoid the question only to receive a harder glare from Asano, "I'll tell you along the way, happy?"  
Asano nodded as a show of satisfaction before joining Karma on his run only to wince from his continuously throbbing wound.  
 _'They didn't even give me painkillers, probably because they knew I would run if I got the chance.'_

"We wouldn't want that wound to re-open…" Karma slowed down to match with Asano's pace, "We should stop by somewhere they wouldn't expect us to go."  
The injured male nodded, "We can't go to the main building, they would be expecting me to go there and I can't go home because that the other place they would check."  
"We should go to my house; they don't know where I live." Karma offered.  
"Wouldn't your parents be confused as to why you returned? Considering you're in Class E they'd be expecting you to be attending every lesson." Asano questioned as he tried to run a bit faster feeling annoyed at himself for being a burden.  
"My parents are never home." Karma bluntly said.  
"Oh." Taken back by the statement however his face didn't express anything unlike his voice, "But wouldn't your teacher be concerned as to why you haven't appeared?"  
Karma thought about this, **'I wouldn't want Koro-sensei to randomly bang on my window during Lunch only to be seen by Second place… I could ask Nagisa to tell him that I wouldn't be in'**. **  
**The red hair whisked out his phone and dialled Nagisa's number to inform the blue hair of his situation, he received a good luck and stay safe as a reply before he ended the call.

"You can also tell me how you managed to beat up a profession fighter."  
"Right…" Karma winced slightly as he had hoped the other male would forget even though he was sure the guy had an impressive memory. "I'm a delinquent, of course I know how to fight."  
"I heard a gunshot." Asano glared.  
"Well…" The assassin began recalling what had happened during the fight.  
The innocent driver was used as bait to snatch the gun off the bodyguard because they wouldn't dare kill or hurt their own driver, so once he had a real gun in had Karma used it to attract the attention of their boss before switching the guns around and pretended to drop it from the recoil he'd received.  
He ended up telling Asano a barely believable story however it was either that or nothing.  
"I'll believe whatever you said for now. I expect the real story later." Asano said as they continued running, wanting to keep talking to a minimum.

Shortly after their run, Asano dragged Karma by the collar into an alleyway and when the surprised male tried to question the Ace he received a quick 'shhh' which silenced the now deemed first place student as he heard someone coming their way.

"We get the guy and then he escapes. You better not f- this one up."  
The wanted male recognised the voice immediately; it was White mask's accomplice.  
"The boss wants him alive, not sliced like last time and anyone who gets in our way can go to hell."

"He seems ticked off..." White mask replied as their voices soon became background noises as they moved away from where the students hid.  
"What now? They're look for us and I doubt I could out run them in my current state, considering that we don't even know how many people are after us!"

"I could slip by unnoticed and leave you." Karma received a look that could've killed him, "I was joking! Though I may have a plan to go by undetected…"  
Asano knew he was going to regret accepting Akabane's help when the boy's face turned from thinking to a full out devil smile.  
Yes, he was going to regret it.

* * *

The Ace's hands were trembling.  
Scared? That wasn't what Asano was feeling at the moment, Karma spout out such a ridiculous idea that it made him believe that God had forsaken him completely and left him in the hands of the devil.  
In short he was enraged at Akabane's suggestion.

There was no way Karma was going to persuade Gakushuu into wearing that, that humiliation.  
"Come on, it isn't so bad~" Karma sang the words, gently waving the insulting piece of clothing in front of him.  
A skirt was swaying innocently with the gesture. God did the Ace want to puke.

"Why do you even carry that? Do you have an obsession with skirts?"  
"Does that list of obsessions of yours include dressing up your friend?" Karma 'innocently' replied.  
"Gods, this is probably why you're in Class-E, to keep your inhuman imagination away from the main school!" Gakushuu covered his eyes, only to realise that that would be a mistake with Akabane. _'The guy is a devil, you cannot let your eyes off him'_ the Ace reminded himself.

Karma only lightly chuckled as a response, obviously enjoying the stress surging across Asano's face, body and voice.  
"I got placed in E because that is the class for Elites, **_Second Best_**."  
"That was three points! One win out of how many? You don't see me bragging about the victory I had during the festival!"  
"Actually that was not Class E's first win, I'm sure you remember the bet."  
"You know what a mean, Akabane."  
"Really? I'm in Class E, I have learning difficulties!"  
Karma's response was sharp, sarcastic but it had a hint of anger mixed within it, maybe Asano was hearing it incorrectly but the voice was upset as well. _'Why?_ '

"I didn't say because you're in class E you have to fail! I acknowledge your classroom's new profound strength... To have someone that's willing to challenge me, that is how people get stronger, by pushing their limits-"  
" Maybe you can challenge yourself by wearing the skirt!"  
"I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID!"

"..."

"..."

Precious seconds passed as the two just stared at each other. _  
'Was I too loud?'_

"You should keep your voice down, for a perfectionist you sure do not know the arts of going covert." Karma broke the silence, smiling that they weren't heard.  
Asano looked away, _slightly_ embarrassed by his own sudden outburst.  
"It's your fault too idiot!" Asano replied back, voice maintain authority despite having to almost whisper the words.  
"But consider the idea at least! The enemies wouldn't expect it, it is perfect at disguising you and you can't exactly run in your current condition so you'll have to stay hidden, I doubt you'd want to stay here and hope they go away."  
The Ace gave a long sigh as a response, "You're infuriating. You know that."  
"Of course I do." Karma chuckled, "It's a good thing we stopped here." He pointed behind himself, "The shop behind is a wig store."  
The spawn of Satan's smirk grew wider while each word registered itself to the other male.

"You are having way too much fun with this..."  
"So mean Second place. I'm just helping you in this situation" Karma decided for emphasis that he would place his hand on his chest and continued, "No way am I doing this for my own amusement, I'm not that cruel."  
"You are as useful as Romeo was to Juliet in the final scene. You are going to be the death of me I swear."  
"But we will meet up at the same place and stay together forever~! Oh, do you have any preferences with the colour of the wig... I should get you the colour red, it'd fit you _so_ perfectly."  
"Just get me blond..." Asano gave up arguing.  
 _'Why am I arguing? We could get caught while having this conversation and as much as I want Akabane dead I don't want him to die from a stranger.'  
_ At the back of the perfectionist's mind it quietly suggested, ' _because I want to kill him_.'  
Gakushuu ran a hand through his hair and exhausted from the redhead, spoke. "Anything but red, I don't want anything associated with you... People might thing we're related and that is the last thing I want..."

* * *

Buying never took too long, especially if the store was unknown, sold items that people commonly didn't wanted and if you already knew what you wanted to buy upon entering the store.  
Choosing a wig wasn't hard for Karma, it only took him a minute to decide on a wig that wouldn't make the other male send him back to buy another one(despite wanting to annoy the other, he wanted to spent his money buying strawberry milk).  
Once satisfied with the price and quality, he walked over to the lady at the front and pulled out his wallet.  
The lady looked confused with what was placed in front of her but didn't question it, after all business was business and what he bought didn't concern her as long as she got the money.  
"Thank you~" Karma sang to the shopkeeper only to be replied with a nod and a gruff sounding noise.

Taking the secret passage of turning left to the base of operation.  
Operation, 'turn Asano Gakushuu into a girl and get away with it!'  
"I brought the goods!" The dealer whispered loud enough for waiting male to hear.  
"Show me." Asano move from leaning against the wall, crossing his arms wanting Karma to be the one to take out the lump of hair from the bag.  
"Tada! One wig just as you ordered, _your highness._ " The merchant pulled out the antique and bowed as he presented it to the annoyed Ace.  
"It's decent, I'll give you that. I didn't know you knew what decent was." Asano spoke as he inspected the offering bestowed to him with distaste.  
"What are you waiting for _princess_? See if it fits you at least."  
Karma stressed the title he had given and smirked as the younger male rolled his eye in an attempt to hide the flare within them which spoke, _'after this I am so going to kill you'_.  
The hair was blond as requested, it brushed over Asano's shoulders and it had a fringe that swished towards the side.  
It wasn't too bad, better than what Asano thought he would be receiving (a rainbow coloured wig).

"Now time to put on the skirt!"  
Gakushuu's eye widened as Karma said this just after putting on the wig which was quickly replaced with a glare at the staring male who was trying to conceal his laughter, the distinguishable laughter could be heard despite the hands.

"You want me to get changed in public and in front of you of all people?"  
"There is a trick to putting on a skirt without taking off your trousers. Just put the skirt on first and then slip off the trousers."  
"I'm not even going to ask how you know that."  
"Hurry up~! I doubt you want to get caught whilst putting on a skirt."  
"Turn around before I throw you in the trash bin and duct tape the lid to the base."

Karma chuckled and turned around, "Yes, princess."

* * *

A phone vibrated in someone's pocket.  
Flashing lights from changing slides and words from the presenter began to sound like nothing but static, despite the meeting being a complete bore Asano Gakuho was able to maintain his composure and pretended to engage with what was being displayed in front of him.  
"That is why I believe we should unite our schools, to have a more powerf-"  
He gave up and the phone vibrating became the perfect excuse to leave. "Excuse me for a minute."

The suited man left his place in the meeting recognising that the number calling him was the school's, answered the call. "Sorry to disturb you Sir during your meeting."  
"What is so important that you had to call me during a meeting that concerns the future of the school?"  
Even though the Chairman sounded annoyed when he answered back it was to maintain his image, even when he believed the whole conference was set up to drag him away from his school.  
"Your son Asano Gakushuu, he isn't in for his lesson and I thought that you would know the reason for this Sir."

He ended the call and re-entered the meeting, the room became silent by his presence and they could only watch as he packed his belongings and left.

"Take me to the airport, now." The Chairman commanded as he entered a cab.

* * *

Sorry if the characters seemed OOC.  
I usually write about my own characters so this is a bit hard for me.  
By the time I post this, I'll probably be gone~.

Not much is going to happen now... I don't know what to do after this. (I know how it ends don't know how to get to it.)  
Any suggestions on what their 'date' should be like.


End file.
